Temporis
by Happy Bunny904
Summary: A slayer is transported into the past, into PotC, and must figure out how she got there and how to get back to the future before she is killed by a vengeful demon. Read and review pplz!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own anything pirate related, it all belongs to the Almighty Disney. :]

* * *

Torrance Arbor walked briskly, yet carefully down the cemetery watching out for anything unusual or demonic. It was one in the morning and she was beginning to tire. It had been a long night. She had taken out a whole vampire nest and that had been exhausting. Now she desperately wanted to sleep for the first time in a week. And cram for her biology final which was in seven hours. Torrance switched her messenger bag to the other shoulder. Inside the bag were the usual weapons that a slayer carried: a crossbow, two stakes, a dagger, and chobos and a couple of choice items like her CD players for dull nights, her biology book, and a change of clothes, just in case she ruined her tank top and cargo pants. 

Torrance sighed and ran her fingers through her blue streaked hair, dyed to startle and affront. It was probably time to tuck in so she turned sharply to her right, entering a small path that went through a patch of trees and eventually led to the exit to the graveyard¡¯s exit. She knew the graveyard well since she had been coming here for almost every night since last July, when Buffy and Giles had stopped at the city of Long Beach, California and revealed that she was a vampire slayer. The woods began and Torrance took a deep breath. 

Moonlight filtered through the tree branches. Tonight was a full moon. Torrance slowed down her gait so that she could listen carefully to the sounds of the trees around her, checking for sounds of werewolves. Just in case. Torrance sniffed. There was a weird smell in the air, a mixture of sweaty socks and something that she couldn¡¯t identify. Torrance began contemplating her social situation in school. She barely brushed the fringe of okay-ness because she was in the cheerleading team. And the only reason that she had made that was because she was slender and able to pick up moves quickly, thanks to months of intense Pilates, Krav Maga, and kickboxing she had been doing (her unofficial watcher, a man named Derek Lieu, ex watcher preferred the more practical types of martial arts). She was considered a bit of an outcast because of her rebellious attitude though, and whenever she cheered in a game, she had to cover her blue streaks. Torrance pulled her attention back to the path and noticed that the stretch of trees was thankfully ending, and she embarrassedly admitted to herself that she had been anxiously waiting for the path the end. 

She was 14 and pretty new to the slaying business since she had only started roughly eight months ago. She was still trying to not barf whenever she saw a vampire or demon and knew that she would have to go into battle with it and just might not make it out alive. Out of the blue, she heard a small rustling noise. Torrance came to an abrupt stop, listening for the sound. She heard it again, just behind her. She whirled around, just in time to see a butt ugly man swing an axe at her. She dodged and as he started to swing the axe again, she aimed a kick to his unguarded stomach, then took a beat to study him as he doubled over. 

. He was partly bald and portly and wore a white shirt that was open to his chest and tattered black pants. Torrance wrinkled her nose at his stench. He obviously hadn¡¯t taken a bath in a long time. And, there was the whole fashion thing. The last time she had checked, it hadn¡¯t been Halloween and there was no reason for anyone to dress like a pirate. She couldn¡¯t tell if he was human or vampire but whatever he was, she desperately wanted to dump him in the graveyard¡¯s pond and hope his stench would go away. Then, he was at her again, swinging the axe faster with more precision. She was forced to take the defensive yet again, and she step to her left. The axe missed but barely. Torrance took that time to spin and bring her right leg down on the back of the enemy. He collapsed and before he could do anything more, Torrance yanked the axe out of his kung-fu grip and knocked him unconscious with the butt of the axe. 

Torrance examined the axe while debating what to do with the wannabe pirate. It was a rather crude axe, held together by thick, old rope and the metal was covered with bright splashes of red, which Torrance reasoned was blood according to the smell. The man groaned and instantly, she turned her full attention back to the matter at hand. Then, Torrance noticed something glistening near his semi unconscious body. She stepped lightly over his body and picked up the glittering object. 

It looked like a medallion and it had a skull imprinted on both sides. It was about the size of her palm and she decided not associated with any kind of demon group. There were none of the usual markings or designs that demon clans engraved into their medallions. Torrance studied it intently but she was unable to identify it, unless...it couldn¡¯t be. Torrance stared at it intently but she came to the same conclusion. This coin was exactly identical to the Aztec gold in Pirates of the Caribbean! Just then, Torrance felt a whoosh of air and was pushed forward by some unknown force and all she could see was black...and some occasional purple polka dots. 

Somebody grabbed her by the back of her tank top and upset her balance so that Torrance fell to her knees and scraped it on a hard surface. But that didn¡¯t make sense though because the path¡¯s ground was soft and covered with dirt and not made out of cobblestone, which Torrance felt. And it felt like somebody was pointing a spotlight at her eyes, it was that bright. ¡°Are you hurt, milady?¡± somebody asked as he pulled her up, presumably the same person who had grabbed her shirt. A male voice, Torrance reasoned and instinctively stood up and brushed off the offered help. She reached into her bag and started to pull out her dagger. Then her vision started clearing and what she saw made her feel faint.

It was daytime and she was in Port Royal, in front of the blacksmith shop and the person standing in front of her was none other than...William Turner.

¡°Umm, I¡¯m fine. Just tripped is all,¡± Torrance stuttered.

¡°You could have been hurt. The carriage would have run right over you,¡± Turner lectured. 

¡°Yeah, okay. I¡¯ll try not to trip into the way of impending carriages, then. Thanks, and have a nice day,¡± Torrance said curtly, eager to shake off the oh too annoying Turner. She had always thought of him as kind of weak in the movie. And besides, she had too much to figure out and she didn¡¯t have time for pleasantries. Torrance turned away and started to walk toward the direction of the ocean. Her best plan would be to be inconspicuous, blend in, which was gonna be pretty hard to do, considering the fact that she was wearing clothes that weren¡¯t exactly like the kind all the ladies she was walking by were wearing. She looked around and realized she was attracting lots of curious and some hostile stares. _Eck_ she thought though as she walked by a rich looking lady who seemed to have showered in perfume. And her waist! Torrance could have wrapped her hands around it and the fingertips would still touch! Well, she did seem to be having trouble breathing, gasping and waving her fan all over the place. No way she would give up her comfortable 2004 esq. wear for that. Torrance then turned back to her current predicament. 

¡°Okay, lets see. I¡¯m in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Or in another dimension. Or in the 1700¡¯s. Or somewhere. First thing: How do I get out?¡± Torrance muttered as she walked down the street to the harbor. Then, an idea struck her. The Watchers Council. They were still operating around this time, weren¡¯t they? And in England, she guessed. ¡®So, all I have to do is catch a ride to England, and I¡¯m set¡¯ Torrance thought. But how would she afford the fare? Torrance had no money. ¡°Grr,¡± Torrance growled. Suddenly, she heard some trumpets blowing. It sounded awfully familiar. Torrance looked up and found herself near the place where that whiny Commodore had his ceremony and stuff. 

Hmmmm, Torrance thought. Maybe she could hitch a ride with Jack Sparrow, Torrance mused. Then again, not, as she realized that there was no chance in Hades that she was going to be on the same ship as that lunatic so she turned herself around and walked to the dock. Maybe there was somebody there who could find a ship leaving for England soon. 

* * *

Sorry this is so boring but I promise it¡¯ll get more exciting in later chapters! So please review! Much love 3


	2. A Vacation

Disclaimer: Did I mention that I own nothing? Yes, I said it once, and I¡¯ll say it again. 

Frollo: The world is cruel 

_The world is wicked_

_Its I alone whom you _

_Can trust in this whole city_

_I am your only friend_

_I who keep you _

_Teach you, feed you, dress you_

_I who look upon you without fear_

_ -Out There, The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

By the way, sorry if the first chapter was kinda confusing. Be nice. This is my first fanfic. If you have any suggestions, email me at hippyhippolala@aol.com please :]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Torrance had reached the dock and she was standing around looking around for someone to ask about ships to England when she heard an all too familiar voice. Shrugging off all doubts as to whether she should meet the infamous captain, Torrance strided over to the sub dock, where the Interceptor was parked, if her memory served her well. Thank God for her annoying step sister who was obsessed with Orlando Bloom and so had demanded Torrance to watch it with her for a record breaking 33 times. Torrance reached the sub dock and saw the Interceptor with Jack Sparrow sitting in it with the two guards and talking. Good, Torrance thought. They had passed the whole ¡°If he was telling the truth, why would he tell us¡± part. That part, though interesting, had been seen by this slayer too many times. 

She scanned the huge cliff adjacent to the cliff and saw Elizabeth with the Commodore. It was probably about time for her to faint and fall, Torrance thought. And as soon as that thought had crossed her mind, she saw Elizabeth drop and then a splash. Ooh, I must be psychic, Torrance thought gleefully. Or I must have this movie cemented in my head, as the wind started blowing and waves formed around the spot where Elizabeth had dropped. In a couple of hours, the pirates would appear and the whole enchilada.

Torrance viewed as Sparrow dived into the water to rescue Elizabeth. Torrance stepped back. She had to think about the whole situation. Although she knew that she had to get home soon, she wanted to have some fun. Maybe she could stay with Sparrow and Turner for a while and hitch a ride to the Mother Country later. The movie was set in the time span of about two weeks and she could afford to stay here for that time. With her mind set, Torrance turned back to the scene. Sparrow had just arrived on the dock with Swann and the soldiers were a couple of meters off with the Governor and Commodore in tow. This scene. Torrance decided that there was no real action here and decided to walk back to the blacksmith¡¯s shop. That was where all the swords and fencing and stuff were and soon where Sparrow and Turner would be. She wanted to get a good seat of the battle that would take place in say about 20 minutes. Torrance checked her watch. It was 3:41. Torrance grinned and started her walk to the blacksmith¡¯s shop. 

~*~*~*~*~

Torrance had reached the shop and she had secured herself a place in one of the corners, nestled comfortably near the back door. As she waited, Torrance thought about her situation. How did I get here, she wondered, but she was unable to think of any good theories that would explain why she was here. She knew that the Watchers council knew people who could cast spells that would help her get back to her time but how had she gotten here? She replayed the scene of her fighting the pirate in her head. To the best of her knowledge, nobody else had been there in the woods save for the her and the pirate. Torrance sighed. She would have to wait for answers and patience was not one of her best aspects. Just when she was contemplating taking out her biology book and actually studying since she had a lot of time on her hands, the back door flew open and Sparrow walked into the room. _Finally, _Torrance thought and tried to keep herself totally quiet. 

Sparrow had walked over to the middle of the room and suddenly, she remembered that in a couple of seconds, he was going to start looking around for something to break the chains on his wrists and it was likely that her hiding place would be compromised. She didn¡¯t plan to reveal herself until a couple of hours later, so she hid her bag near a couple of bags of oatmeal, supposedly for the horse, and jumped silently. Her hands brushed the rafters and she grabbed on, and then swung herself up, onto the beam. Torrance crouched down and smiled. Things looked so much better when she was on top. 

She watched as he finally broke the chains, and the front door started to open. Sparrow disappeared to fast for her eyes to keep up with. Darn! Torrance cursed inwardly. She had always wanted to find out where he had hidden in the movie. Torrance shifted her hands for better balance but managed only to shift a couple of dust bunnies. The beam was too narrow for her to balance on conveniently. Suddenly, she felt a couple of evil dust bunnies crawl up her nose. _NO! _she screamed inwardly. Turner and Sparrow were conferring and Torrance could only hold it in for a couple more seconds. Her hand flew up to her nose but...

Sparrow and Turner were in the middle of the room swords drawn when her sneeze escaped and simultaneously, they looked up and found her. They looked at her in dumbfound amazement, as if they had never seen a 14 year old half Chinese, half Caucasian girl with streaked blue hair sitting on the rafter grinning sheepishly. Torrance sighed and swung her legs over the rafter and jumped down. 

¡°Who are you, luv?¡± Sparrow asked at the same time that Turner stated ¡°You¡¯re that girl.¡± 

¡°Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was waiting for the blacksmith when HE,¡± Torrance pointing to Sparrow ¡°barged in and so I got scared and I jumped onto the rafters.¡± Torrance admitted to herself that that was the worst lie that she had ever made up but still smiled half heartedly hoping that they were gullible or just plain stupid. And maybe if she refereed the fight, she could spare them a whole lot of dialogue about eunuchs and Elizabeth. She had always found Turner¡¯s obsession with her a bit too, well, obsessive. 

As she turned back to the situation, she realized that they had both nodded which she took as a sign that they believed her. ¡°Girl, could you kindly return at a later time. Me and the blacksmith have something we have to settle,¡± Jack finally said.

¡°Oh its okay, I¡¯ll just watch from here. Cheerio then,¡± Torrance said smiling as she walked to where the donkey was a took a seat. Will and Jack stared at her like she was insane. Which she probably was, but who really cared? Torrance gazed attentively as Turner and Sparrow duked it out. She had yet to learn how to fence competently, but she could still decapitate demons with a sword. That part was easy. 

Jack and Will had reached the rafters by now and were fencing expertly above head. Torrance craned her neck to watch as a pirate and a half pirate jumped from rafter to rafter like rabbits and swung their swords at each other, Jack jumped down and Will followed with an impressive backflip. Then they were near the door and Jack was saying, ¡°This shot was not meant for you.¡± Will stubbornly shook his head and Jack grabbed the bag of powder and opened it on Will¡¯s face. They exchanged a couple of words but Torrance wasn¡¯t focusing on them. Instead, she watched fascinated as Mr. Brown woke up and blearily looked around the room. He saw the Jack and Turner and he started to amble toward Jack with his bottle and then proceeded to hit him on the head with it. Jack rolled his eyes and fell to the ground unconscious just when the door burst open and the Commodore and his team of soldiers walked in. Convenient, Torrance thought as the soldiers picked up Sparrow and dragged him to jail. The Commodore congratulated Mr. Brown and left. Mr. Brown ambled over back to the chair and fell asleep immediately. Torrance snorted and stood up. 

Will had started to clean up the mess. ¡°My name is William Turner. I¡¯m the apprentice blacksmith. Who are you?¡± he asked as he bent to pick up a dropped sword. He was blunt Torrance thought, but then, she had to Torrance thought quickly. Should she tell him her real name? Finally, after a couple of seconds of thought, she replied,¡± Torrance Xhiang,¡± using a city in China as her last name. Just in case. She stooped to pick up another sword and asked, ¡°Need any help?¡± 

¡°I think I got it,¡± he said as he struggled to right the platform that he and Sparrow had used as a catapult to jump to the rafters. She snorted and picked up the platform easily and held it up as he replaced the wheel in the middle of the platform. ¡°So, where are you from? And how old are you? And where are your parents?¡± Will inquired. Nosy, she thought. Really nosy. Oh well. 

Torrance started fabricating a story, hoping that it sounded authentic. After a moment of thought, she answered, ¡°I came from New Orleans. I¡¯m looking for a ship to take me to England. I¡¯m fourteen. My parents are dead,¡± Torrance said, pretending to be sad. ¡°They died and I have a aunt in England and she¡¯s supposed to take me in.¡± Torrance hoped that she could lie as well as she thought. She was taking on a whole new identity and she wanted her story to be foolproof. 

¡°My condolences. You¡¯re welcome to stay here until you can find a ship to take you to England,¡± Will generously offered. Wow, he¡¯s gullible, Torrance thought, then immediately felt guilty. Maybe he wasn¡¯t as stupid she thought he was. ¡°Thanks for the offer,¡± Torrance said, when an idea struck her. If her unofficial Watcher/trainer wouldn¡¯t teach her how to swing a sword, why wouldn¡¯t Turner? ¡°And by the way...what was that thing you did with the sword?¡± Torrance asked.

~*~*~*~*~

About six hours later, Torrance was dripping with sweat. Her arms were sore beyond belief and she felt like she had lost at least 50 pounds through sweat and she knew that she looked like a monster, with sweat dripping down her red face and her usually neat ponytail out of place, but Turner looked like he had barely lifted the sword. ¡°Now, careful not to swing the sword inward. Step forward. Good. Swing from the side,¡± Turner instructed. He seemed distracted though. Often, he would just stop and stare into space. Goody, Torrance thought sarcastically as she followed his instructions, though messing up on the not swinging inward part and nearly cutting her stomach open. Turner hadn¡¯t noticed. No duh. Torrance doubted he¡¯d have noticed if a couple of elephants walked in and started doing the waltz. He was thinking about Elizabeth, poor dude. She had him wrapped around his pinky finger. 

Torrance checked her watch. It was 10:12. The attack on Port Royal should start in about 30 minutes. Thank God, Torrance thought. It was about time for some real fun. She dropped her sword and said,¡± I yield. Can I have a break now?¡± Turner seemingly came out of his daze with an expression similar to that of a one who had just been hit by a baseball bat. ¡°Uhh, sure,¡± he replied, and then went back to staring at the fire in the furnace. Whatever, Torrance thought. She pulled out her bag from its hiding place and pulled out her CD player and put on the headphones, then after a moment of hesitation her biology book. Torrance had a couple weeks vacation. Why not use it to bring up her current C in biology. Torrance started reading and soon lost count of time. 

Out at the harbor of Port Royal, Barbossa stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. He smiled at the plunder, ready for the taking and the ultimate treasure of all...the final piece of Aztec gold. Freedom. Barbossa turned to his first mate and ordered, ¡°Commence with the attack. And hurry. I want to get back to the Isle before the end of this week.¡± 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks: MoonStone1233. Your review meant a lot! :]. And for the rest of you, don¡¯t make me beg for you to review. Please, please, please. Please!!! Cookies and thanks all around for those who do! 


	3. The Game, Kill, and the Reason

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own anything pirate or slayer related except for this nifty PotC tee and a couple of Buffy books. 

¡°Earth shakes, stone breaks

The forest is at your door

The woods have awoken

The trees have gone to war

Roots rend, wood bends

The Ents have answered the call

Through branches now the wind sings

Feel the power of living things

The trees have gone to war

Rithannen i gaven

Thangen i harn

Na fennas i daur

Ol dur ristannen

Eryn echuiannen

I ngelaidh dagrar

Ristar thynd, cua tawar

Dambedir enyd i ganed

Si linna I waew trin ylf

Isto I dur I chuiyl 

I ngelaidh dagrar¡±

-The Ents (Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers)

Anyway, thanks for reading WhiteShiner or MoonStar1233. You do realize that above song was just to bulk up the pages. =) I think its working so far. Anyways, back to the story:

~*~*~*~*~

Torrance was staring into space, thinking about nothing in particular when suddenly, she felt clammy, like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water down her back. She shivered when she heard something. It was like a soft murmur that seemed to be coming from Torrance¡¯s own mind. Torrance concentrated on the voice, trying to hear what it was saying. _Get away, go back to your own time before she traps you. Before you become like us. You still have time. _A foreboding voice recited. The voice intensified in volume every time it repeated the same string of sentences. As Torrance focused all her energy on identifying the voice, she realized that the voice was actually a chorus of female voices. But as Torrance shook herself awake, the voice disappeared. Torrance felt cold all over. Maybe staying here isn¡¯t such a good idea she thought. She glanced down at her biology book and saw that the words on the page were barely readable, they were so faint. Torrance pinched herself to awake herself but she realized that her vision wasn¡¯t the problem, the book was. Torrance stood up and picked up the book. Sand fell out from between the pages. That was strange but before she could examine it, she heard a boom. 

Torrance¡¯s head jerked up. She knew that the pirates were attacking and she wanted to be in on all the action. Will was already at the door, picking out his weapons. ¡°Stay here! And don¡¯t open the door for anyone,¡± he called out and ran out the door like a shot. Torrance shoved her book in her bag and ran out, not heeding Turner¡¯s directions. All thoughts about the mysterious voices and her textbook was pushed into the back of her mind as she ran out the door. Torrance spotted the pirate that Turner had momentarily stopped with his axe start to push off his hands to stand up. Torrance ran over to him and crushed his head with her heel. ¡°Stay down,¡± Torrance muttered as she desperately racked her mind, trying to remember the location of the Swann manor. 

No need, Torrance thought as she turned around and saw a hill with a huge mansion and a band of pirates with torches walking up the hill. Torrance power walked through the streets trying to find a path that would lead her to the mansion. All around her, she saw destruction and death. Most of the buildings were on fire and people were screaming and running, some toward inland, some just in circles. Torrance felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. ¡°Hello, pretty,¡± a smiling pirate with yellow teeth and really bad breath said. 

Torrance grabbed the hand on her shoulder and twisted it counter clockwise until she could hear a crack. ¡°Ergh!¡± the pirate cried as he fell to his knees. Torrance raised her right leg and trapped the pirate¡¯s head between her calf and her thigh while she searched in her bag for a weapon, any weapon. She found her chobos which seemed to be nestled in something gritty, but ignoring that, gripped the two sticks. Torrance twirled the chobos expertly in her hand and poked the pirate¡¯s eye with the end of one chobo, then hit him in the head with the other one. ¡°You don¡¯t know what you¡¯re doing girl. We can¡¯t'¡± he spat out but was interrupted by Torrance twisting her leg so that his neck snapped and his body spun 180 degrees. ¡°Die?¡± Torrance asked, releasing the pirates unconscious neck from between her leg. ¡°Of course, but I can still knock you out,¡± Torrance said to particularly no one since the only one who had been paying attention to her was sprawled all over the cobblestone street, presumably out cold for a hour, or however long it took for immortal pirates to recuperate. 

Torrance was about to walk away when she noticed his sword tucked into its sheath. That might become useful, Torrance decided, tearing the whole belt away from the pirate¡¯s waist. She grabbed the sword by the hilt and looked around. There was a prospective path to her left. She had decided that each choice was as good as the next one but that one seemed to feel right and began jogging toward hopefully what would be the entrance to the path. Thank God, Torrance thought as she found that the path indeed led up to the mansion. The way was fairly short but Torrance knew that the pirates had already been inside, and presumably had Elizabeth with them. She burst through the open iron gate and started jogging toward the mansion.

I must be psychic, Torrance thought sarcastically, as she saw the two pirates walking down the circular 1700¡¯s driveway with Elizabeth in between. She wasn¡¯t struggling so she still must believe that pirates can be governed by rules of law, Torrance thought as she dived into a bunch of hedges. She had always respected the pirate¡¯s code of honor, their mantra. They weren¡¯t under the control of any laws, and so they were free to do whatever they wanted without consequences...unless they were caught. And they lived for themselves, unlike her, who lived for others, giving up her social life and her nights to protect people from vampires and demons. 

By the way, where was Will with all of this? Torrance asked herself. Slacker, Torrance added to her list of sucky qualities about the half breed pirate who seemed to be able to woo all girls, except for her but especially her step sister, Elise, who would have thrown herself at him the second she saw him. Elise was still clueless to the fact that Torrance was a slayer, as was everybody in her household, which was kind of naive considering the fact that she seemingly always went to sleep without any apparent injuries and woke the next morning with bruises and scrapes. But this wasn¡¯t the time to think about that, Torrance sensed as the pirates with Elizabeth walked past the hedges she was hiding in. Torrance crouched in the hedges until she was sure that they were at least 10 meters ahead of her. Then, Torrance pulled herself up and brushed off her pants, and then silently, started stalking the trio. 

She examined their backs as she had nothing to do since creeping silently came easily, due to the fact that she was used to doing it a lot, especially when she was tracking a vampire or demon. They were open. She could easily take the two pirates and save everybody a whole lot of trouble but something nagged in the back of her mind. _What if I free Elizabeth and the pirates leave without getting Turner? _Torrance thought. Then, she realized that even if she did, the pirates would probably come back for her. Fate is inevitable, Torrance realized. Then she looked up and was in front of the Black Pearl. 

Or technically, she was about 50 feet away from it, standing on the sandy beach. Suddenly, there was another boom and Torrance was deafened temporarily by the loud cannon. She turned and saw the cannonball heading toward the center of town, and five seconds later, Torrance knew that the target had been hit. The explosion was enormous. The sky seemed to be lit on fire, and raining burning rubble on Torrance. Torrance scurried under the pier that stood near the beach and looked around for Elizabeth and the pirates. 

Torrance saw them about twenty feet off, getting in the rowboat. Then the two pirates pushed off shore and set off for the Black Pearl. Torrance wondered what to do. She could:

A. Follow the pirates, towards the boat, but probably get caught, or

B. Go back to town, and kick some pirate butt. 

Torrance turned quickly on her heels and started jogging towards Port Royal. Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of her. She looked pale and had a kind of eerie glow. Her brown hair floated around her face and accented her bright green eyes. She was wearing an intricate dress embroidered, and looked like it was at least twenty pounds, which served to shrink her small frame. She was beautiful, and Torrance thought she could do no harm. She was probably just an innocent bystander, but then she started to contort. Her face was pulled back and her gleaming teeth turned into fangs, her hair transformed into a nest of snakes and her dress turned into a thick armor made of some kind of thick hide. Her pale face turned blue and her eyes into narrow slits. She grew until she was about seven feet and no longer looked remotely human. Instead, she looked like some otherworldly demon, which she probably was. ¡°What the f..¡± Torrance began to say, just as the demon swung the back of her hand toward her head. It hit Torrance straight on the chin and Torrance fell over and started drifting toward the brink of unconciousness. 

Just before everything around her faded into blackness, she head the demoness say, ¡°Before this week is over, slayer, you will learn to fear the name'Lilithanya.¡±

~*~*~*~*~*~

1,529 words. Hmm, not bad'..


	4. The Library of Enlightenment

Disclaimer: I don¡¯t own anything! Now get off my back! ***Grumble grumble***

Lawyers are scary. They are like demons in suits and their evil lies in the books of law' 

Anyways, back to the story:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Dream Sequence***

Torrance was at home, in her bed, sleeping. She heard something. It sounded faint. Torrance climbed out of her bed groggily and stood up. The sound seemed to be coming from the hallway. Torrance opened the door and the sound became clear. It was a ringing telephone. What? Torrance thought. Who would be calling at this hour? Torrance followed the ringing which led her to the door of the study. The door had a sign on it, written in a strange language, that looked like a bunch of sticks. On top of the words, there was an eye. It seemed to send messages shooting to her. It whispered, the ignorant enter, but only the enlightened exit...the library of Time. 

Torrance hesitated as her hand slowly moved to the knob, but it was like her hand had a mind of her own. Torrance grasped the door knob and turned. The door opened and Torrance was in the study. What she saw scared and shocked her. 

The study was completely changed. All the encyclopedias and novels were replaced with books like The Ways of the Illuminati, A Complete Study of Demon Anatomy, and Other Realms and Dimensions. Occult books. In the center of the study, there was a desk and, surprisingly, a ringing payphone. Torrance felt drawn to the phone, and as hard as she tried, she was unable to stop herself from walking to the payphone. The display screen on top of the payphone¡¯s keypad flashed: Unlisted Number, eerily. Torrance picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear.

¡°Is this the slayer?¡± a female voice with a Irish accent asked. ¡°Yes,¡± Torrance answered against all her good judgment. The person on the other line breathed a sigh of relief and started talking.

¡°We were afraid that it would be too late. You still have time before she traps you.¡±

¡°Err, what? Who¡¯s we and who¡¯s going to trap me?¡± Torrance demanded. ¡°And how are you in my dream?¡±

¡°I only have a limited amount of time so listen carefully. By we, I mean the slayers that Lilinthaya, the demon that brought you to the place and time that you¡¯re in now, trapped and killed. See, time travel works like this. After you stay half a month in another time, your identity starts disappearing. I know because me and some other slayers went through it too. After your identity disappears, Lilinthaya kills you, slowly, bleeding you,¡± the person said, in a quiet voice, probably reminiscing on her own bloody death.

¡°Errrr, I¡¯m sorry, but I¡¯m not really getting this whole demon thing. Who¡¯s Lilinthigamawa or something got against slayers. Well apart from the whole, we¡¯re slayers thing but really...And how do I know this isn¡¯t just some really weird dream?¡± Torrance asked, her head whirling.

¡°WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!!!! YOUR LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY UNLESS YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!!!¡± the slayer on the other line yelled. ¡°I¡¯M TRYING TO HELP YOU! NOW SHUT UP, OR I¡¯LL HANG UP. Now, will you listen?¡±

¡°Yea,¡± Torrance said quietly, afraid of getting on the slayer¡¯s nerves again.

¡°As I was saying, LilinTHAYA is a otherworldly demon. She comes from another plane of existence. For some reason, she¡¯s killing off slayers by taking them back or forward in time, and trapping them in there until their identity gets erased and they die. She¡¯s done this to at least 11 slayers so far. When we died, our spirits just floated, without any where to go, because our place in the universe had been compromised. I was the third slayer that Lilinthaya did this to. My name used to be Lydia. Me and some other slayers managed to figure out what was happening after we died and tried to warn the other slayers, before the effects of time travel started on them when their minds were the most vulnerable...or open if you will. In other words, when they¡¯re unconscious or asleep. But none of them could figure out how to get back. There¡¯s some kind of lock, that doesn¡¯t allow us to get back home,¡± Lydia said flatly. She seemed to be reciting the whole speech, as if she had said it many times before, but no longer believed it could be of any help. 

Torrance¡¯s heart started pounding in her chest. Fear rose to her mouth until she could feel its bitterness in her mouth. ¡°What about the Watcher¡¯s Council? They should be able to help, won¡¯t they?¡± Torrance demanded, determination and survival instinct slowly canceling out her fear.

¡°They¡¯ve tried every spell they know but they can¡¯t seem to break the lock that holds us here,¡± Lydia answered tiredly. ¡°Then there¡¯s nothing to do?¡± Torrance asked. 

¡°Well...¡± Lydia started, hesitating. ¡°There was one thing that the Watcher¡¯s Council was unable to try. There was a stone, called Temporis. The name is Latin. It translates literally to time. It was the blood stone of a demon called Warchak, but it was supposedly destroyed. Wait, Illeana wants to talk to you. She¡¯s the witch/slayer of this group, and the expert on the stone.¡± 

¡°Hello?¡± a girl with a British accent asked. ¡°Hi,¡± Torrance said back. She was having a tough time digesting all of this, and her mind felt like a bowl of wet noodles. ¡°As Lydia was saying, Warchak was a demon with the ability to move freely from any time period and stay without experiencing the consequences of time traveling. He was killed however in the 18th century, during a time traveling trip. He was somewhere in the Southern US, Caribbean area. He was visiting a village when there was, I believe, a pirate raid. The village was ransacked and the demon killed. You see, when a high class demon like him dies, and his blood is shed, his blood turns solid. So all of his time traveling abilities were transferred into that stone. But the stone was never found even though the Watchers Council pooled all of their resources trying to find it. Its too bad because Warchak¡¯s abilities were able to break all locks on times. FYI though, its rumored to be ruby red, and shaped it looks like a normal stone to a mortal eye. But for the immortal, the people who have magic flowing through their veins, it¡¯s a dark green and looks like a hourglass.¡± 

The voice started to waver however, and Torrance only managed to catch the words waking, be careful, and good luck before the study went black and Torrance woke up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A bird cawed and water gently brushed Torrance¡¯s sneaker. ¡°What?¡± Torrance grumbled. She was lying on her stomach, a couple of feet away from the dock. She stood up, swaying a little. Her head hurt, and she felt like she had been dragged to Hades and back. Torrance tried to remember why her brain hurt, and why the world seemed to be spinning around, and around. Why aren¡¯t I in my bed? Torrance asked herself, as she twirled, trying desperately to clear her head. But everything seemed foggy, 

Suddenly, she realized everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. ¡°Ohhh shitake,¡± Torrance exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. She had just realized the gravity of her situation and it was not to be taken lightly. Torrance stood up and took in the scene around her. It was the morning after the raid and she needed to get moving. But before she went somewhere recklessly, she had to think out her situation. So apparently, the stone of Warchak had been taken...by pirates. In the 18th century. Which she was in right now. And around her vicinity. The Caribbean/Southern US vicinity. So there was one option left. She had to find the stone and get back to her time. Torrance started walking toward the jail. There was a chance, though small, that Captain Jack Sparrow might know something about the stone. If Torrance was lucky. 

~*~*~*~

Now kind peoples of ff.net, please press that pretty button and review. Your opinion is very much revered. 


	5. Tortuga, the capital of Rum

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long! And thanks for the reviews! They made my day! Unfortunately, school starts in a couple of days. It sucks, I know, but oh well. On with the story!!!! Today is my birthday! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't sue! I'm broke! (Back to school shopping, you see. shhhhhhhhhhhhh)

_On with the story!!!_

Torrance ran like the dickens, until she was gasping for air. When she reached the dock, she was absolutely wheezing. But Sparrow and Turner were not to be found. She looked around wildly, desperately, but all she could see were men in red coats and water. And a barrel. A barrel that was floating toward the big ship near the end of the harbor. And in a moment of revelation, she realized something. The barrel! Why didn't she think of it before? The next 5 minutes of the movie played out in Torrance's mind.

Forgetting her huffing and lack of oxygen, she made a mad dash to the Interceptor. As was her luck, there were two men guarding it, the two idiots from before. She took a deep breath and silently, she crept along one side of the dock. Thankfully, the two blubbering fools were arguing and had their backs turned to her. She heard snatches of the conversation. _"But I'm telling you, the Black __Pearl_is _real." "Not on my mother's fanny." _This was going to be easier than she thought. She jumped superhumanly, on to the deck and stole across the deck and into the cabins below. She chose one on her left quickly and darted in, locking the door behind her.

Plunking herself down on one of the chairs, she mentally mapped out what she was expecting to happen in the next few minutes.

**Jack and Will would make themselves know.** Torrance heard shouting and the sound of running feet coming from the deck. She smiled. **The Interceptor would set off.** With a mighty lurch, the boat started forward and began cruising along the calm water. **There would be a boarding of ships.** Through the porthole, she saw men swinging across on ropes to the Dauntless. **Jack and Will would land also and set sail.**

Torrance felt the boat begin to move again, out toward the open sea and with a thankful sigh, she stood up, threw her bag onto the bunk bed, and opened the door. Jack and Will were chatting. Or more accurately, Jack had Will hanging out in the open sea. She would wait until they finished. This part of the movie had always amused her.

Finally, with a huff, Sparrow set Will down and they both stood up, assumedly to begin sailing the ship. Quickly, she hoped. She only had about a week until her time was up and Torrance would be no more.

"What are _you_ doing here?" was the greeting she received when Turner caught sight of her. Torrance panicked. Should she lie? Tell the truth? Part of the truth? She hadn't thought this part out. She had been too busy coasting on her previous victory. Mentally, she cursed herself. "Well?" Turner pressed. Torrance finally decided.

"Sparrow. I am in need of your assistance. A couple of years ago, the Black Pearl raided a small village in the Caribbean. Among one of the villages, there was found a stone. A green gem, resembling an emerald. It has very strange qualities. It is very valuable to me. Do you know anything about it?"

Torrance wasn't really a religious person but she started to pray to any god she could think of. Zeus, God, Allah, Buddah…

"I may know what you're talking about, love."

Torrance began to hope.

"I heard about a stone that the Black Pearl picked up a couple years back. Very strange indeed. I got a look at it, in fact. Some people who looked at it said that it looked green, but when I looked at it, it was red. Red as blood and it kept on changing color. Nobody could make heads or tails of it. They tried to sell it, but no one would take it. Said it was cursed, that it was the devil's own crowning jewel. So they just left it at the Isle de la Muerta."

This was more information than she had ever hoped she would get. Happiness flooded her and she hugged Jack Sparrow. He smelled like a skunk who hadn't taken a bath in months and had never heard of hygiene.

"Whoa, love. I can't breathe. I can't…" And indeed, his face was turning the color of a blueberry. _Oops, slayer strength, _she thought and let go immediately. "That's much better, pet," as his face returned to its normal bronze color. "But like Turner said, what are you doing here? And how are you connected with the stone? And how do you have blue hair? Could you do it to me?"

Torrance thought fast. "I need to get to the stone. It is very valuable. And I mean very valuable. And I will do anything to get to it. I am coming with you to retrieve the stone, and I will help in your quest to find Elizabeth. I am a good fighter and I will prove useful. Oh, and my hair is naturally this color," Torrance replied to fend off useless questions about dye or hair salons.

Turner chuckled. "Good fighter? You could barely swing a sword correctly." Jack, too looked amused. "This is much too dangerous for you, pet. You better get off when we reach Tortuga and catch the next ship back to Port Royal." Torrance could barely keep her irritation in check.

"It is true that I can not fight well with a sword, but I am more dangerous with my hands anyway. Like this," and she grabbed Sparrow's wrist and spun him so that his back was facing her and his arm was in a very painful position, all in the space of a heartbeat. Jack Sparrow swung his free arm back, but Torrance had expected that and she let his arm go and he was knocked over due to his momentum. Jack stood up and shook his arm, hoping that the pain would go away soon. With difficulty, he began to speak. "This is my bloody sword hand! And that only proves you're fast, not skilled."

Torrance answered with a swift kick, which to her surprise, he caught. But Torrance had faced better adversaries and though Jack was good, he couldn't match her strength, nor speed. Torrance spun her leg so that he collided with Turner who had been watching with interest and new found respect. "Oof," Jack exclaimed. "Please?" Torrance asked. "Welcome to our crew," said Turner, ignoring the death glares that Jack was shooting his way. Torrance smiled.

Evening--------------------

"Land ahoy!" Torrance yelled. "Relax, mate," Jack grumbled, "we're not blind but we will be deaf if you keep that up."

Torrance jumped off the crows nest and landed so quickly, it looked like she was already walking away, something she had perfected by using her house's roof when she was bored, while Jack gaped. "But that was at least 30 feet!!!!"

"Relax, mate," she answered and helped Will with docking preparations. They had reached Tortuga at last. She had spent most of the afternoon learning how to sail and with the added help, they had reached Tortuga by the time the sun had set. The ship bumped gently into the dock and Torrance jumped off with rope and tied it to the dock, grabbing her bag that she had brought up seconds before. (AN: Forgive me, but I'm not very well acquainted with 1700's ship docking procedures so you will have to just bear with me, folks)

Jack and Will set down the ramp and walked off the ship. "Where to, gentlemen?" Torrance asked even though she knew the answer perfectly well. Jack scratched his head and answered, "Man hunting," then started walking abruptly towards Tortuga.

Torrance's first impression of Tortuga wasn't a good one. The moment she stepped foot into it, she was nearly knocked off balance by a drunk man who wanted to know "how much." She had just thrown him into the sea, hoping that he could swim and the cold salt water would bring him to his senses. "You could have handled that a bit better," Will remarked. "Like that?" Torrance asked as another drunk man aiming for Torrance accidentally got Will instead and was in turn, thrown into a pile of dung, where he immediately fell asleep. Tortuga was absolute mayhem. One building exploded right as they were walking past and to put it out, a couple of drunk men aimed their piss from the street to the building. "Is everybody in this town drunk?" Torrance watched in fascination as a man jumped into a well and another grabbed a potted plant and put it on as a hat. "Well, love. Not everybody. But save for you and Turner, everybody else is drunk," Jack answered.

"Including you?" Torrance asked in surprise.

"I always am," he replied right before a woman came up to him and slapped him.

"I didn't deserve that," Jack commented. The woman sneered and romped away. _I'm sure, _Torrance thought sarcastically as the woman known as Giselle came up to him and slapped him yet again. _When will they ever learn that a well aimed kick will do much more damage? _Torrance mused as Giselle asked with her Cockney accent, "Oo' was she?"

"_That, _I might have deserved," Jack commented yet again as Will snickered.

Jack sulked as he walked off and Torrance and Will followed, sniggering quietly. They followed him through a maze of streets until they finally reached the stable where Gibbs was sleeping amongst pigs. Torrance wrinkled her nose. It smelled to high heavens. Will grabbed a bucket of water and threw half of its contents on Gibbs. He woke up and started cursing. _Vulgar, really vulgar_.

(AN: I know, I'm lazy but I'm going to fast forward to the part where they're at the bar, cuz you guys know what happen, rite?)

Later------------------------

"Leverage?" Will asked more to himself than Torrance. They were at the bar featured in the movie, and over the racket, Torrance and Will had just managed to hear "Leverage." While Will thought to himself, Torrance looked around warily and slipped her hand in her bag to make sure she had her dagger. She had never been comfortable in a setting where she was so easily out numbered, especially by piss drunk people who would start a brawl over a boot.

Finally, Gibbs and Sparrow pulled out of their powwow and managed to find a respectable looking inn. Which meant, it didn't look like it was infested with rats, and nobody was dangling out of the window. As Torrance settled in on the floor, and patted her bag, which she was using for a pillow, she felt sand. _Jesus wept! What the freak is that? _She thought as she pulled out her CD player and realized that half of it had dissolved…into sand. _Oh freak…_

Well, hope that's long enough for you. In case the ending kinda confused you, all her items are being dissolved into sand, a fate which Torrance will share if she doesn't get back to her own time, and fast.

Thanks for the reviews! I loved them, and again, I apologize that I haven't updated in half a year . My school is notorious for driving its students to the brink of madness with homework and I was on vacation a lot this summer =(. Well, sucks, but expect to see a new chapter in half a month or so. Love ya! Review!!!!!!!!!


End file.
